$ { {-3} \times \left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {-1} \\ {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-3}\times{4} \\ {-3}\times{-1} \\ {-3}\times{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-12} \\ {3} \\ {-12}\end{array}\right]}$